A story of time and space
by buffy93
Summary: A story about time and space. A story of love and adventure. A story of saving a world. ItachixOC, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ _Hello!_

 _This is my second story. I just wrote it for a contest. I doubed that I'll win or anything like that, but I had fun writting it. This is my first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review! I want your oppinion on my story. If you like it I might continue it when I have the time._

 _Love you all._

This story begins with a girl… If you ask me every story begins almost identically the same. Well my written adventure begins a bit differently. It's about a girl that become a woman, or at least thought herself grown up until she met him. I mean the most intriguing and elusive male there ever could be. And I'm not talking about the Doctor, my heroines interest lays in someone else. Let me begin.

As you all know time and space are the two most important constants in the Universe. Human beings are still trying to make a validate explanations of their quality and the way they both work. Long ago every person on Earth thought it was flat, that the Sun and the stars were floating around it. They believed that our planet was the center of the Universe. As we all know now they were wrong. For our solar system, the Sun is our center as the other planet goes on their endless circling, around it. Our star is a part of the Milky Way – the galaxy, we are living in. But that's not all of it. There are so many more galaxies, some of them bigger, others smaller than our own. This is our world, but there are so many more parallel universes, billions, pressed around us. We don't even know it for certain, but they all exist even if we are denying it ourselves. Well the physicists' think they know it, they try to understand them. They can only grasp pieces of information, not the bigger picture. The truth is there are people like me, who can see the bigger picture. We can even control it. The most skillful one are able to at least. I'm just a novice. I haven't learned enough as of yet. We're called…, wait I'm not supposed to tell you that. I'm going to be in big trouble about it, because it's against our rules. Even though, I'm always breaking them. This is my story, actually, as it's about one of my most successful plans of changing a new world gone horribly wrong. A friend of mine always thought that my curiosity wills one they are the end of me. Well, it nearly destroyed a world. It's not important. The fact is that I'm one of the best in my job. Its purpose is not for the masses to see or understand. All you need to know is that I try to help people and all living beings. Sometimes we like playing in the human worlds. This is the truth of what happened.

The day was as good as it could be. My mind wasn't. I had an urgent task to recruit a crew of different people with varying abilities, to save a just formed world. It was barely a couple of million years old – just a little child in the eyes of the multi-universe. The people were young and pure; their sun was shining brighter than our earthling sun. My home planet's Earth if you haven't guest already. Anyway it's not important, unlike my task. It was nearly impossible, considering the people I had to recruit. They were not going to like it. I was going to fetch them from their worlds, after their greatest battles. I hoped they will survive this quest, because I'll be the one to blame if they died. First I was bringing five shinobi warriors from Konoha, in the world of the Elemental countries. They have a very interesting ninja society. The first to obtain was already dead, not that it ever stopped me from getting him. The other four were alive and probably the two strongest shinobi and two very powerful kunochi. First thing first! Let's bring back from his eternal sleep, the hottest male I'll ever encounter in my lifetime. I know I've worked before with attractive males, but never someone of his level of attractiveness. While he was alive, he was known for being one of the most dangerous men alive. I know that you already guessed whom I'm writing about - the one and only Itachi Uchiha. I know I'm a bit too much, but can you blame me! He's an eye candy! Enough of him! I had to go to the Elemental Counters' World, now known as Naruto's World. You're right Naruto is my next target. That sounded better in my head actually. Anyway, after arriving I had to find Itachi's buried body and revive him. Next I had to find the other four – three of them were probably in Konoha, the other one was trying to atone for his sins. Yes, I'm talking about Sasuke – the last Uchiha. Then I had to convince them to help me - easier said than done. All of my colleagues are laughing at me. They thing I'm going to fail. Ha! Like that's going to stop me! I'm almost always victorious in the end. Well, let's continue with my story…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sexual referanses in this chapter. Please coment.

Have a nice reading.

This world is recovering from the war with Kaguya. She was a spoiled and obsessive mother. Everyone was very lucky Naruto and Sasuke sealed her. Now, I'm going to find Itachi's body and do my magic. Well, it's not really magic, nor is it a ninja technique. It's a simple science method. Don't ask how it works, because I don't get it either. It just works its purpose. I have revived a lot of people, so I don't mess with the events. This world is not very big, but a body that was dead for over two years is very difficult to find. It's especially hard to find if there was a war and a lot of dead people lying around. I have only two days in "Naruto's" world. The first one is to find Itachi and revive him; the second one is to find Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura, and to ask them all for help.

I materialized at the place, where Itachi and Sasuke fought. I started to follow the trail and luckily for me I found his grave. It was almost half a day. I stared at what was left of his body, and let me tell you it's not as attractive as it was before. That thought aside, I needed to do my not so little trick at reviving him. I hated watching the body forming its flesh and skin around the bones, but it had to be done in order for Itachi to start breathing again. He had about two hours of regeneration to be fully functioning. I looked around, for the first time noticing the berth-taking nature around me. Then I yawned and stretched my sore muscles. I was tired of most of my day, being spent in trying to find and revive a dead shinobi. It was time for a nap, before my sleeping-beauty wakes up. I laid myself a couple of feet away from Itachi's body and soon drifted into peaceful slumber.

About three hours later I was woken up, seeing the most beautiful pair of onyx eyes I've seen in my life. "Hello!" I smiled at him. Wow, he's gorgeous and half naked. Mm, I couldn't believe my luck. He didn't reply me, just kept staring me seriously. "My name is Sophia, by the way. Nice to meet you!" I happily continued and he kept staring at me intensely. "Is something wrong? Why are you staring me? It's very rude, you know!" I almost yelled at him and he just smirked. I wanted to die from the hotness of the sheer force of his expression. Unfortunately, I had to put myself together and to not ogle his very prominent abs and his perfectly sculpted face. "Why did you revive me?" I heard him asking in his low sexy voice, giving me goose bums. I wanted to hear him speak again. But I had to do my job. "Well, I need your help and a few others to save a young world. You all will be rewarded. If there is something you want and I have the power to grant it, you can ask for almost anything. Unfortunately, there are four other people to recruit from this world, so I can't explain everything to you at this moment. Naruto and your brother are among the people I need help from. Are you willing to help me? Please, I beg of your help!" I didn't have the time for explanations and was almost desperate for his help. I looked him pleadingly, using my special puppy-dog eyes that could probably help me convince someone less stern-looking. "If you're speaking the truth, then I'll help you. I have a request, that I receive something special from you in the end." Itachi said quietly. "What do you want from me?" I asked him, a bit confused. "If I answer you now, then it won't be a surprise. All I'm going to say is that it involves only you. I'm shore you have what I want. Do we have a deal?" he asked me. "I'm fine with it, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone or anything, or I'll have to kill you myself." I answered. "That's all I'm asking you. We should probably head to get the others. We only have so much time to waste." Itachi smirked at me. I wanted to jump him and have my way with his delicious body. I got on my feet and inspected him thoroughly. "Let's go, but first you need to wash yourself in the nearest river, because you stink of decay. Then put a shirt on. I don't want to attract unnecessary attention." I grumbled. "If we're heading of Konoha, then there's a civilian village, where I could do these things. Do you have any money with you?" Itachi replied. "I have just enough for both of us. I figured you wouldn't have any in you, because you were dead." I told him cheekily. He sighted and headed for the civilian village. I just had to fallow him.

"We only have one room Miss. It has one bed as well." The keeper said to me. I sighted quietly to myself. It's going to be quite a strain for my self-control around the handsome Uchiha, but I didn't have other choice and I really wanted a shower. "We are taking the room. How much do you want for one night stay?" I listened to his reply and then paid. I turned my attention to Itach. "Now you can finally have a shower. We'll see each other in our room, because I'm fetching us some food. Do you need anything?" "Could you fetch me some clothes? I have a list of everything that I need you to buy me." Itach handed me a piece of paper. "Ok! I'll see you in half an hour." I waved at him and headed to the street.

I was waiting for him on the bed in our room, which only got one bed. I guessed that we're sharing the bed. That made me a bit nervous, because I've never slept near someone this gorgeous. I'm still a virgin and he was the finest male specimen I've seen. I was starting to fantasize about him and his fine abs, strong arms and the define features of his face. Just thinking of touching his chest and stomach was making me uncomfortably wet. That night would be sleepless. I looked at my watch. He was in the bathroom for more than forty minutes. I was losing my patience. I know he was in the ground and rotting for over two years, but I also needed a shower. I heard the bathroom door opened and turned my head toward the noise. I wish I hadn't done that. In front of me was a sex god! A real, proper Adonis. Itachi Uchiha was standing in the bathroom's doorway in all his damp glory. The only cloth he had on himself was the little towel, around his narrowed hips. I lost all reasonable thoughts in my head. I could only stare at his male perfection. When I stopped ogling his body, I turned my gaze towered his face. I gulped at the intensity of his dark eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing hearth. It was forbidden to have a sexual relationship with anyone on a mission. So I did the only reasonable thing and pointed to his new clothes. "The clothes are on the bed. I'll leave the room, so you might get dressed." I could barely whisper. "Ok. Thank you." He said calmly. I turned to leave for the bathroom, but he stopped me. I looked at the intensity of his eyes. I wanted to drown in their depth. I lowered my gaze and looked straight at his soft looking lips. Now I wanted to kiss him senseless. I was in so much trouble now. "I've got us some ramen and dango." I told him desperately. "The food can wait, but I can't" Itachi said huskily in my ear. I shivered with anticipation, when his warm breath tickled my sensitive neck. "Y-you n-need to get y-your strength back on, I-itaachii." I stuttered pathetically. "Do you know what my one wish is? Do you know what I want from you?" he asked tauntingly. "N-n-no!" I yelled, now very nervous and feeling like never before. "I want only one thing from you, sweet girl." He traced my neck with his soft lips, reaching for my collarbone and pressing a very soft kiss on the juncture of my neck. I moaned softly. I really had to make him stop, but my will had left me. "I want your sweet mouth Sophia and soft skin. I want to taste you, to rub myself all over you. I also want you to moan my name when I finally sink myself inside of you. I want your innocence Sophia, all for myself and I don't want to wait for this mission to end, so I can have it." His words made me unbearably wet. I wanted him more than anything. He was seductive and could make me beg for his touch. I knew he could have me with just one look, but I wanted more than that. The moment I decided to pull away from him in order to speak to him about the thing that was going to happen, I was interrupted by the most earth-shattering kiss I've ever had. That was the moment I knew he had won. He had me in his arms, his lips on mine, his tongue invading my wet mouth. He tasted like the best dark chocolate you could ever taste. His kiss was like an expensive wine. It's so passionate and mind shattering, I felt like the whole world changed in just a minute. When he pulled away from me I felt like crying out from feeling his loss. Then he looked deep in my eyes and I felt his emotions. I understood that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him, but he needed my permission for him to continue. I nodded lightly at him and he smiled. His smile took my breath away. It was like the rising sun, so beautiful and incredible. I smiled back at him. Itachi swapped me in his arms and headed for the only bed in the room. Then he gently lowered me on the mattress and covered me with his now naked body. I could feel the heat, radiating from him. I could feel his every kiss, his every touch. When he entered me I didn't feel any pain, just being stretched. He waited for me to get used to his presence inside of me. When he started to move inside of me I was feeling so much pleasure, I couldn't believe that it was real. We reached our peaks together crying each other's names.

A couple of minutes later, I was wrapped around Itach feeling so happy and sleepy. I could barely hold conscious. I heard Itachi telling me to get some rest, that I would need it for tomorrow. I smiled, kissed his chest and drifted into deep peaceful sleep. In his arms I knew that everything will be alright in the worlds.


End file.
